A "front-end" general purpose software package was developed for the Datapoint terminals in the Data Bank Clinical Centers, which allows data to be entered, edited and stored locally by time and date. The software operates with menu processing, in which a nonprogrammer can choose the options for data entry from a list. It produces screen images which replicate the order of data on the data collection record. During data entry, data are edited for valid numeric ranges, alpha-numeric checks, code lists, requested items and special formats such as dates. Prior to data transmission the package provides relational checks for data inconsistencies and produces error messages for the clinical centers to facilitate correction. A cost-efficient communication discipline has been added to insure the accuracy of data transmission. Patient management reports were designed and are now being implemented to serve as tools for patient care at the Data Bank Centers. The front-end support team provides all user documentation and is available on a daily basis for any assistance needed by the clinical centers. Since the Data Banks are dynamic, changes in data collection procedures require concomitant modification in the front-end software, and this work is proceeding.